vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenneth McKnight
Please don't touch this article without my permission! History Kenneth McKnight is an Upgraded Augustine Vampire born May 15, 1809. Not much is known about his past as he's not one to dwell on the past. However, what is known is that he and Marcel have been friends since they were still human. Ken was turned by Klaus four years before Marcel was turned. Their friendship can be considered a brotherhood. However it is a vampire he met by the name of Phoebe who would claim the roll of his best friend. Phoebe is to Kenny as Lexi is to Stefan. They've been best friends for almost 200 years. In 2012, Kenny wanted to take a road trip outside of New Orleans to see a college friend of his named Jesse. However, just outside of Whitmore's campus border, he was taken by friends of Dr. Wes Maxfield who saw him feeding on someone earlier. He was taken to a facility to be experimented on by doctors with ties to the infamous Augustine Society. After being experimented on for 18 months, one of the doctors got a hold on Maxfield's ripper compound formula. In addition to this that same doctor made a deal with a coven of dark witches. The coven added their variant of Esther's immortality spell to the ripper compound to make an entirely new and deadly virus that would signal "the end of all vampires." So the doctor force fed the virus down his throat and staked him in his heart and after waking up the first Upgraded Augustine Vampire was born. Personality Kenneth can be described as a combination of Stefan and Marcel. As a human, Kenneth was compassionate, kind, noble, honorable, intelligent, athletic, responsible, academic, dutiful, and a gentleman. As a vampire all of that was heightened. After his transition he was shown to be cunning and dangerous as well as wicked but has since proven himself to be even more moral than Klaus. Kenneth is very charismatic. He loves and uses his charisma as much as his vampire powers to get what he wants from others. He is still the same way as an Upgraded Augustine Vampire. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Upgraded Augustine vampires are physically much stronger than Supernatural Hunters, Immortals, Humans and even Vampires of similar age and grow even stronger with time and with bloodlust. They can toss a fully-grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. Despite being far younger, Jesse was able to overpower Damon Salvatore as result of being genetically conditioned to crave Vampire blood by Dr. Maxfield. It seems that the source of their superior strength is that they feed on vampire blood. They are even physically stronger than a hybrid, a transformed werewolf, an Evolved Werewolf, although it's unknown how they'd fare against an Original Vampire. Elena, a newly turned Augustine vampire, demonstrated enhanced strength even without having fed directly on a vampire. Damon's strength was enhanced as well, especially if he could smell vampire blood. Wes wounded Enzo to test Damon's strength and bloodlust; though he was unable to break out of the chains before, once he could smell Enzo's blood, he was able to muster the strength to break the chains easily and lunge for his friend to feed on him. * Super Speed: Upgraded Augustine vampires possess greater speed than average vampires, however they're not as fast as an original. They have the ability to accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. They get faster with age. * Super Agility: Upgraded Augustine vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires who feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These abilities increase with age. * Super Senses: Upgraded Augustine vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. * Super Durability: Upgraded Augustine vampires can take a great amounts of physical damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets have been seen to continue fighting, as long as they were not shot in the heart, or the head. As vampires get older they become more durable. * Healing Factor: Upgraded Augustine vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Human blood (or, in the case of cannibalistic Augustine vampires, vampire blood) has also known to make the healing process faster. * Immortality: Upgraded Augustine vampires stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. * Enhanced Emotions: Upgraded Augustine vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. Original vampires have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did 1,000 years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to "turn off" their emotions. * Emotional Control: Upgraded Augustine Vampires have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions by "turning off" or "switching off" their humanity which is directly connected to their emotions. Doing so allows them to block out their more negative emotions, such as fear and guilt, allowing them to feed and kill without remorse. * Mind Compulsion: Upgraded Augustine vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and peruse, alter, and erase human memories. * Sire Bond: Although rare among them, sire bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire for whom they had strong human feelings. * Telepathy: Vampires have the ability, albeit a weak variant, to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully, though some older vampires with more experience are able to use this ability over distances. Like their physical attributes, their mental strength increases with age. ** Dream Manipulation: Upgraded Augustine vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapping people in their dream ** Illusions: Vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening, such as when Lexi made Stefan believed he had been starved of blood for years. * True Face: A vampire's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When a vampire's true face is revealed, the whites of their eyes turn blood red, dark veins appear under their eyes, and their canine teeth, and in the case of some vampires, their canine teeth plus their lateral incisors or first premolars, extend into razor-sharp fangs. In the case of Upgraded Augustine vampires, their eye-veins will extend beyond their eyes down past their cheekbones. A vampire's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. A vampire's fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (such as flesh) and tear off parts of the body, such as limbs or heads. A vampire's true face will appear for the first time soon after they complete the transition. Unlike "normal" vampires, an Augustine vampire's veins are longer, going all way down to their cheeks instead of just around the eyes. * Advanced Immunity: They were immune to wooden weapons, werewolf bites, and fire. Their bodies were completely indestructible. There is currently no weapon capable of killing him. Weaknesses * Animal Blood: Animal blood weakens a vampire's strength and may affect even more so, a cannibalistic Augustine Vampire. * Broken Neck: Breaking an Upgraded Augustine Vampire's neck will result in unconsciousness of said Augustine Vampire. * The Cure: If an Upgraded Augustine Vampire takes the cure, they will revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of an Upgraded Augustine Vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Desiccation: Upgraded Augustine Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. * Heart Extraction: Removing the heart of an Upgraded Augustine Vampire will result in permanent death. * Invitation: Upgraded Augustine Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. * Magic: Upgraded Augustine Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, Cursed Stake and Dark Objects. A Siphoner can also siphon the magic from a vampire. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Upgraded Augustine Vampire pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). * Poison: There have recently been various poisons shown invented by people such as Dr. Wes Maxfield and Aya that are capable of incapacitate or desiccate a vampire when administered. Klaus also used a poison to kill Tim that not even vampire blood could cure. It is unknown what effect any of these poisons would do if ingested by an Augustine Vampire. * Sunlight: Sunlight and U.V. rays burn Upgraded Augustine Vampires on contact, and prolonged exposure will cause them to combust and die. However, this weakness can be mitigated by the use of a lapis lazuli stone enchanted with a specific protection spell by a witch for a particular vampire, which is usually affixed to jewelry, though it requires the vampire to wear the stone at all times. * Vervain: Exposure to or ingestion of vervain causes an Upgraded Augustine vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If their skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. They cannot compel anyone who has ingested vervain or has it on their person. * Wood: Wounding an Upgraded Augustine vampire with a wooden weapon will cause the vampire to become severely weak. Stabbing a vampire through the heart with a wooden stake will NOT result in permanent death, only temporary.